Talk:Ventus
Can't Wait I can't wait for this to come out! It will be so cool! I'm gonna get it even if I have to order it from Japan & learn Japanese to play it! Haku711 14:06, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Holy Crap! Ven is Sora/Roxas's Unbirth! We don't even know what an Unbirth is.... Drake Clawfang It was just a theory, a nobody is something without the body, the heartless someone without a heart, and an unbirth is someone without soul :I think that sora met ven when he was young and that this encounter was so significant that sora's nobody took his form. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 12:49, 18 December 2008 (UTC) A Theory Perhaps Ven, Aqua, and Terra are the ones who brought Kairi to Destiny Islands so no one would find her? --Vatek 01:55, 12 December 2008 (UTC) No... I do remember that in one of Ansem's Secret Reports, Xehanort, while banishing Ansem the Wise from Radiant Garden (later called Hollow Bastion), he sent Kairi to the Destiny Islands. Troisnyxetienne 10:14, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yes it does say that, but how did he send her there? It could just be that he used Terra,Ventus and Aqua to bring her there. 19:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Complete Chain I guess this isn't the place for theories. However, no one seems to mind and this is good place to get an information feedback. I think the chain goes like this. Sora = Heart Roxas = Body Ven = Spirit I think the reason Roxas looks like Ven is because the body without the heart bases its appearance on the soul. I believe that soul is Ven. I think Ven is the spirit of Sora and Roxas when they are both dormant or asleep. Ven was somehow able to return to the past and that is the reason why his identity is so hidden. The only thing that I am thinking of right now that contradicts this the appearance of Sora and Riku on destiny island, and the conversation with Terra and Master Xehanort about Ven's Heart. There's also something about Ven loosing something, but I can't guess what that is. Though its probably the heart. There is another theory about Ven being an Unbirth and in order to be born he has to be erased first. In either case I think this would complete a chain for the three. Outlaw630 23:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) You're quite right - it could be that Ven is an Unbirth. There's evidence, really : in one of the Birth By Sleep trailers which I actually did see on YouTube (along with subs), there's a clip where Ven is standing with Terra, and says something which goes like "You're my friend, right ? Erase me." Troisnyxetienne 10:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Alright. So we know that Sora has turned into a Heartless, and he has a Nobody, and we can deduce that Ven is Sora's Unbirth. In that case, Kairi lost her heart (but didn't turn into a Heartless) ; she has a Nobody - could it be that Aqua is Kairi's Unbirth, OR... could it be that Kairi doesn't have an Unbirth because while she lost her heart, she was still alive, albeit in a comatose state ? Troisnyxetienne 10:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ven's Keyblade besides the hand-guard looking like the Kingdom Key, aren't the teeth arranged in more or less the same fashion as on the Two Across keyblade?DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 07:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, more or less the same fashion, except that the teeth on the Two Across are spiky while the teeth on Ven's Keyblade are straight. Troisnyxetienne 10:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Random Ven Theory Everybodies got one.So,I decided to throw mine into the mix. Sora=Roxas=Ven? There are a few explanations here.One common one is that Ven is either Sora or Roxas's Unbirth.We don't exactly know what an Unbirth is yet,but this is the most likely. What my theory is: This story takes place 10 years before,so possibly,Ven could be Sora's Older Brother,and his appeareance just passed on to Sora's nobody Roxas.An add-on for this theory is that Aqua is Kairi's,and Terra is Rikku's older sibling.Eh,consider it crack if you want. As for his Keyblade,maybe it was the Kingdom Key's original form,before it even had a keychain!! :Family means nothing in KH. Although i assumed that Terra was Sora's relative, as was Ven. :) i hope its true. Good keyblade theory, i have to agree. Let's just wait and see !--Zack fair 007 00:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC)